The invention pertains to a nail starter and nailing shield for use in combination with a harder and a nail set for driving nails into a workpiece.
It is well known to use a hammer for driving fasteners such as nails into a workpiece such as a board. In driving nails, one problem which arises is retaining the nail in place prior to initially striking the nail head with the hammer to start the nail. Numerous nail holders are known for accomplishing this task. Another problem in driving nails is that it is not uncommon for the head of the hammer to slip off the head of the nail when the hammer is swung at the nail. This results in the hammer striking the workpiece, leaving an unsightly indentation in the workpiece. Various nailing shield devices have been developed to address this problem.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-identified problems by providing a combination nail holder and nailing shield which is simple in its construction and operation. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a nail holder capable of holding several nails in place on a workpiece, and a shield for use when driving the several nails into the workpiece. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a nail holder which is capable of accurately positioning several nails in predetermined locations on the workpiece.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a nail starter/shield consists of a body and a head connected to the body, with the head including retaining structure for holding one or more nails in a predetermined position over the workpiece. A slot is formed in the body for receiving the one or more nails therein after the nails are started by initial engagement with the workpiece. The slot accommodates driving of the nails into the workpiece, and the body functions to prevent the hammer from striking the workpiece during driving of the nails. The body defines first and second ends, and the head is connected to the first end of the body. The slot extends inwardly into the body from the second end of the body. The body extends along a longitudinal axis, and the head extends along an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis of the body. The head defines a forward surface, and includes one or more slots extending rearwardly from the forward surface through which the one or more nails extend. The retaining structure is in the form of a resilient member mounted to the head over each of the one or more slots, with a passage being formed in the resilient member through which the nail extends into the slot.
The nail starter/shield of the invention is particularly well suited for use with a workpiece having a predetermined width and defining a pair of parallel spaced side edges. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the nailing shield defines a pair of side edges which are spaced apart a distance substantially equal to the predetermined width of the workpiece. Preferably, the pair of side edges are defined by the body, and extend substantially the entire extent of the body. With this construction, aligning the side edges of the body with the side edges of the workpiece functions to position the nails in predetermined locations relative to the workpiece. In a particularly preferred form the head, in which the slots are formed and through which the nails extend, also is of a width substantially equal to the predetermined width of the workpiece.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a method of driving nails into a workpiece comprises providing a nail starter/shield substantially as broadly summarized in the foregoing paragraphs. Nails are engaged with the retaining structure of the nail starter/shield, and each nail is started by partially driving the nail into a workpiece while the nail remains engaged with the retaining structure. The nails are then disengaged from the retaining structure by movement of the body away from the nails, and the body is repositioned such that the partially driven nails are disposed within the slot formed in the body. The nails are then driven into the workpiece through the slot, and the body functions to prevent the hammer from contacting the workpiece during driving of the nails. After the nails are driven such that the heads of the nails are in close proximity to the body, the body is removed and a nail set is employed to fully drive the nails into the workpiece such that the head of each nail is embedded into the workpiece. The nail set preferably consists of a head defining an upwardly facing striking surface and a tip engageable with the head of the nail, and a laterally handle adapted to be grasped by a user for allowing the user's fingers to remain out of the path of the hammer while the nail set is used to fully embed the nail heads into the workpiece.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.